I kissed a girl (and I liked it)
by kahlen369
Summary: Betty copes with the tangled mess that is her Feelings after meeting Veronica Lodge, and has a series of enlightening (wet) dreams along the way.


**A/N: All the smutty bits are contained to the dreams, and irl they don't really get further than some (steamy) kisses, so if you wanna skip to the non-explicit bits just don't read the italicized paragraphs, haha. I might just do a smuttier follow-up to this, where V goes through with those promises, but it's basically a one-shot for now.**

* * *

The first dream happens not long after Betty first meets Veronica Lodge.

-x-

 _It's a fairly straightforward replay of their kiss at the cheer tryouts._

 _There's the unexpected warmth, the sudden movement, and the harsh pounding of her heart. But this time, instead of stopping, instead of yet another confrontation with Cheryl Blossom-_

The kiss goes on.

 _It goes on, until the whole world seems to fade away, until she's trapped in a world where the only sensation is Veronica's tongue in her mouth and her fingers in her hair. It goes on, until there's the heat of skin on skin and those sly fingers begin to drift down her back, leaving goosebumps everywhere-_

-x-

When Betty wakes up, her limbs are entangled between the sheets, she's sweating like crazy, and there's an uncomfortable wetness between her thighs.

Basically, she's caught somewhere between anxiety, horror and arousal, and she thinks, _s_ _ounds about right_ , with a hint of resigned despair.

It's been all of a week since she's met Veronica Lodge, and at this point. she's not even surprised that the other girl has somehow managed to invade her dreams, on top of her everyday life.

After all, Veronica Lodge is just that kind of girl.

-x-

Some people are just born for the spotlight, to have all eyes on them. They attract attention no matter what they do, like moths to a flame. Veronica claims she's the ice to Cheryl's fire, but when she's close, all Betty feels is _warmth_.

( _Sometimes, rather_ uncomfortably _so, to the point where she can understand all too well how the expression_ hot under the collar _came to be)_

-x-

Still, what does it say, that even when Betty with all her years of pining after Archie Andrews, she'd never once had a dream like that about him? What exactly does it say, when it only takes Veronica Lodge exactly one night to start doing the same?

-x-

Betty wants to blame the kiss, because really, how could she _not_ think of Veronica that way after _that_ kiss?

( _But, somehow, she knows, deep down, no matter how many kisses she had with Archie, she still wouldn't dream, wouldn't_ ache _the same way_ )

-x-

When she _does_ dream of Archie kissing, it's not exactly the way it's supposed to goes.

-x-

 _It's Archie kissing Veronica, that split second snapshot of them in the closet at Cheryl's party, replayed in slow motion and given even more detail. Betty can only watch it go on, unable to move, unable to do anything as their movements escalate._

 _She watches the flush on Archie's cheeks, deep enough to match his hair, and the ruby red smirk of lipstick on Veronica's lips that leave tracks on his skin-_

-x-

She's _jealous_ , Betty knows that much, and doesn't need a dream to confirm that fact.

But, it does take a dream to make her realize just _who_ she's jealous of.

-x-

When Veronica kisses Archie at the party because, _of course she does_ , Betty isn't sure why she is so shocked. It isn't like she didn't know the kind of girl Veronica Lodge is. It isn't like the other girl actually owes her anything. They've only known each other for all of one day, after all. She has no right to expect anything from Veronica.

-x-

 _Do you trust me?_

-x-

Because she _did_. Against all sense and caution, from the moment she's met the other girl, she's been drawn into her web.

No matter how hard she tries to forget, she can't help but remember the girl who'd talked about her past, who'd looked at her so earnestly as she claimed to want to do better, who'd kissed her with such feeling and then defended her towards one of her greatest detractors-

And Betty feels so betrayed and hurt by it all, she wants to cry.

-x-

Still, somehow, even after that, it works out for them, and they become _friends_. The best of them, in fact. The kind she's never thought she could actually find in another girl (somehow, she's always gotten along better with boys, as both Archie and Jughead attest).

It's so improbable, and even more completely ridiculous the more she thinks about it. Yet the most improbable, ridiculous thing is how _easy_ it is. The two of them have a surprising amount of things in common, but even when they don't, even when they tease and bicker, it's still with such a strange sense of _ease_.

Somehow, despite all odds, they're _comfortable_ with each other.

Considering what happened, she should be angry and distrustful. But if she's completely honest, somewhere between the dream that leaves the phantom sensation of lips on her skin, and the completely sincere look on the brunette's face as she shoved cupcakes in her face-

-x-

 _Do you trust me?_

-x-

The thing is, once again, against all her better judgement, Betty still does.

-x-

The trust works a little better this time around, at least. _B &V _, as the brunette has coined them, become a duo better than the sum of their parts, able to take down misogynistic jocks and solve murder mysteries together.

They're just… _good_ together.

-x-

 _The room is dark, curtains drawn save for a strip in the center where the soft afternoon sun filters through in a shaft of golden light. In the center of the glow, with all her sun-kissed skin proudly on display, Veronica looks like a goddess come alive, blessed by the very Heavens._

 _Certainly, she knows it too, her ruby red lips curved into a devilish smirk. Maybe, Betty's got it wrong and she's a devil instead, but she doesn't_ care _._

 _She's too busy kissing lips that taste like cherry vodka, hands wandering between them. There's so much skin on skin, the two of them blending into one-_

-x-

Betty wakes with a gasp of breath, wet and aching between her thighs, and heaves a sigh of frustration.

She's cursing herself, because though there's a mixture of hot shame and guilt swirling in her gut, it's still not enough drown out the sheer arousal making her _throb_.

So, biting her lip to keep quiet, she slips her hand beneath her pajama pants to relieve her need. It takes her less than a minute to climax, eyes falling shut as to visions of dark hair and lust-hooded eyes.

-x-

 _Friends probably aren't supposed to have wet dreams about one another._

-x-

Before Veronica, she had never even considered the possibility that she might not be completely straight.

For the longest time, there had been no one at all, because Betty's always been the kind of girl too practical to dream of romance for long. Then, there was _Archie_ , which had always seemed so meant to be that she'd never thought of anyone else at all, boy or girl, really.

But even with Archie... well, she's never thought obsessed about his lips or his neck or the other parts underneath his clothes, though he'd certainly given her enough of a glimpse through his bedroom window that one time.

With Veronica though, she replays their _kiss_ a million times, and she keeps getting called out by Cheryl in cheer practice for fumbling the routines when she forgets herself and stares too long at the other girl. She even thinks she might be developing a fetish for pearls, because, _fuck_ , Veronica wears them way too well, and she keeps imagining her _wearing nothing but those pearls._

-x-

Before Veronica, Betty is starting to wonder, if she had ever really loved, ever lived at all.

-x-

There's that ever-present smirk on Veronica's face again, the one that makes her look like the cat that's got the canary all the time. It's the one that makes her look even more attractive than usual, and it makes Betty's heart flip in strange ways every time she sees it.

Considering the kind of things she's done when she's had that expression, Betty should probably be at least a little worried. But when the other girl grabs her hand, linking their fingers together like it's as natural as breathing, she finds it's impossible not to get pulled along.

For so long, Betty's lived her perfectly comfortable shell, never straying too far from the life she's been meant to live. But ever since Veronica Lodge smashed her way into Betty's life with all the recklessness of a tornado-

Well, she thinks maybe she wouldn't mind taking some steps out into the great big world after all. Not when she's got the other girl right beside her, pulling her along.

-x-

This is just the latest mess Veronica's somehow dragged her into, Betty thinks.

-x-

 _This time, it's the two of them in the closet at Cheryl's party. In the tight space, they are forced close together, but neither of them mind. Her hands are curled around Veronica's pearls and her mouth is busy leaving marks against her exposed throat._

 _In her distraction, Veronica takes advantage of the moment to slip a hand beneath Betty's skirt, until she pressing circles against her clit that make her tremble and moan into her mouth. Then, those long slender fingers are slipping inside her, making her gasp-_

-x-

If Betty didn't know better, she'd almost say that Veronica's doing it on _purpose_.

All the little affectionate touches, the brushes against her leg, the hands on her shoulders, every small spark of contact sends a shiver down her spine-Betty never thought it could be such _torture_.

The worst part are the the _sleepovers_ , where they go to bed mere inches from each other and somehow end up waking in a tangle of limbs that have Betty blushing like a tomato, furiously trying to forget all her dreams, while Veronica acts as nonchalant as ever.

Every time, she has to keep reminding herself that it doesn't mean anything, that even if her mind is conjuring x-rated scenes that make her blush in the light of day, none of it is _real_.

Veronica doesn't feel the same way, and if the touches sometimes linger too long, if her eyes sometimes seem darkened with promise, if the sparks seem to go both ways, Betty reminds herself it's just her imagination.

It is just _Veronica being Veronica_.

-x-

Meanwhile, Betty just continues to be Betty, and she smiles, through all the ache, all the pain as always.

She has always been very good at pretending she's fine, after all.

Every time it feels like her heart is going to burst, every time she wants to shake her shoulder and scream out her feelings, every time she thinks she might break-

She _smiles_.

-x-

 _She dreams of Veronica all the time, almost every night, and every time it happens, it's like Heaven, but every time she wakes-_

-x-

It's not the first time she's thought of Riverdale as a certain kind of Hell, but never like _this_.

-x-

It's not the first time Betty thinks she might be going crazy, either. Her dreams seem to have started leaking into reality, and she starts to wonder what's real and what's not.

Because the first time they kiss ( _again_ ), Betty is sure she _must_ be dreaming.

They're alone in their usual booth Pop's Diner. There are a few other customers, but they fade into the background, completely insignificant, when she's faced with nothing less than a smirking Veronica Lodge, lipstick slightly smudged from kissing Betty so fiercely mere moments ago.

The neon lights playing across the room make her look even more like a vision conjured than usual, which only further strengthens the idea that she must be dreaming.

But if this is a dream, Betty thinks that she never wants to wake up again.

"Flattered as I am to be _the girl of your dreams_ ," Veronica begins, signature smirk turning smugly amused, as she drags out the play on words, "This is all very, very real, Betty Cooper."

Veronica punctuates her statement with a teasing pinch on her cheek that makes the blonde gasp, before she swallows up any protests with another searing kiss that leaves Betty utterly breathless.

 _Very real indeed,_ Betty thinks, because it's all even better than she could've ever imagined in her head.

When they break apart again, Veronica finally admits, with just the tiniest hint of a blush, "You talk in your sleep, you know."

For a moment, she can only continue to stare blankly, mind still reeling from the effects of their kiss, when realization strikes, and she flushes, mind scrambling to think of which incriminating dream she managed to let slip.

"What did I-" Betty starts to ask, before she breaks it off, deciding she's probably better not knowing.

"You have a surprisingly dirty mind, Betty Cooper." Veronica informs her, with the same devilish smirk said mind has dreamed about. "As the girl of your dreams, I feel rather obliged to make them real."

-x-

 _And they do._


End file.
